As is well known and understood, hunting is one of the most prolific leisure time activities in many countries. Recent reports, for example, indicate that over three million deer are killed annually in the United States, on top of which untold thousands of elk and moose are also killed each year. Such numbers are oftentimes exceeded in other countries, such as Canada, as well. What with the high cost of meat during the present inflationary period, it will well be realized how more and more each day, the meat on such animals become increasingly valuable. Venison on a deer, for example, is well worth between two hundred and three hundred dollars depending upon size. However, as will be appreciated, if it is desired to obtain such meat and to bring it home without it having a gammy taste, it becomes necessary to gut the animal as quickly as possible, preferably, soon after the kill. One problem with doing this, as shown by experience, is that it is important not to cut the entrails or intestines of the animal while so field dressing it, otherwise the waste products will spoil the meat. Additionally to making a mess of it, problems arise in field dressing the animal in such way that complete vision of what the hunter is doing is needed in order to prevent the meat from being contaminated by whatever foreign substance exists on the hunter's hands, from working in the woods.